


My Puppy

by Mogadorian_Wolf



Category: Darkest Powers - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: M/M, puppy derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/Mogadorian_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon has a wolf pup following him to school, home, and sleeping in his bed. He thinks it’s cool. His dad’s worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Six

Simon was six when he noticed the wolf pup following him on his way home. It was dark with bright green eyes, and was definitely following him. It stopped when Simon went inside it, but it was there, waiting for him when he went outside again. The whole time, it kept its distance. It follows him home, and the next morning, Simon makes sure to bring out some food. The wolf pup doesn’t approach, but Simon leaves it outside of the school just in case. When Simon comes back out, though, the food’s gone, and the pup is watching him from far away.

He makes up his mind, when the pup starts following him again. His dad had never said no to having a puppy, and this one clearly already likes Simon. He stopped and kneeled on the ground, patting his leg like he’d seen adults do to signal dogs to come to them. It hesitated before slowly approaching Simon with its head lowered and its tail between his legs. Simon just petted it, and slowly, the wolf pup relaxed. It was a boy, already big with the promise of growing much bigger.

“Hi. You’ve been following me, haven’t you? Well, guess what? I’m going to take you home, and we’re going to keep you, so you’ll be fed every day. You’re going to be my puppy. Daddy never said I couldn’t have one when he asked,” Simon informed the young pup, who just licked his face approvingly, making Simon laughed.

He walked back home with the pup staying at his heel this time. His dad would be home in a little bit, and then Simon could show him their wonderful new puppy. First he’d just give the puppy some new food. Growing boys and growing puppies needed lots of food, right? The pup brushed up against Simon’s hand, and Simon grinned. This was going to be fun!

An hour later, Kit pulled up to find his little six-year-old son sitting on the steps with a wolf pup sitting beside him. Simon looked up with a big grin as his dad got out of the car, before rushing into him at full speed. Kit let out an oomph as the little ball of energy slammed into him. The wolf pup followed a little ways behind, seeming nervous about the appearance of the new person.

Simon paused in his enthusiastic greeting to loop his arms around the pup’s neck, dragging him over to Kit. He smiled proudly at Kit, “This is Derek. He’s been following me home. So he really likes me, and you never said no about a puppy. Can we keep him? Please?”

“Simon?” Kit started out nervously, eyeing the wolf pup who seemed content with Simon’s arms around him. What had his son gotten into, and how was he going to say no to this puppy? “That’s a wolf, not a dog.”

Simon just nodded, all knowingly, “Yeah, but I think he’s all alone, and he’s been hungry. Can we pretty please keep him? Pretty please with a cherry on top?” He puts his lower lip out in a pout and makes the big puppy eyes that someday had apparently told him would work in softening adults to your will. Even the wolf pup seemed in on the plan and licked Simon’s face before gazing imploringly at Kit.

Kit sighed, knowing he was making a mistake before giving in, “Just for the night. In the morning we look around for where he should really be. He’s a wild animal, not a dog. But afterwards, we’ll look for an actual puppy, okay?”

Simon nodded with a big grin, and even Derek let out a happy little yap, before running after Simon into the house. The wolf pup didn’t act wild at all, and that unnerved Kit even more than the thought of his son proudly introducing him to a dangerous animal that he wanted to keep. Worse yet, the pup was young enough that it couldn’t quite eat the hard dog food, making Kit wonder, just what his son had given the pup. But judging by the suspiciously quick cleaning of Simon’s plate, the pup could get something down.

“You’re going to like it here. You won’t ever be lonely again, or hungry, ‘cause we’re going to take good care of you. My teacher today, she taught us how to subtract…” Simon babbled on while the wolf pup ate his actual meal. Kit just watches them, and for a moment, he can easily imagine that the wolf pup is an actually puppy that Simon’s all excited about, especially with the way it climbs into his lap after eating.

“Simon,” Kit gently called, trying to shake the ease that was creeping over him watching how Derek interacted with the little six-year-old. “It’s time for a bath.”

Normally Simon would complain about that, but tonight he lit up, “Okay! But Derek needs one too. He hasn’t been able to get a bath.”

That’s how Simon ended up dragging the pup to the bathtub with him. Surprisingly the wolf pup didn’t try to hurt him at all, though he did try to run and hide while Simon dragged him. It ended up with both of them in the bathtub, and Simon talking the whole time to Derek, who calmed down a little once he was in the bath tub.

Bedtime was equally as different. Derek jumped right up on Simon’s bed, when Kit tried to make the announcement, and Simon climbed eagerly onto the bed after him. Kit sighed, “No. Derek sleeps on the floor. Derek get down.”

The little wolf pup, lowered his ears and put his tail between his legs, trying to look as pathetic as possible, and Simon clings to the pup, “No, Daddy. He wants to stay with me, so he can protect me from the monsters, and I can protect him from them, too. He’s scared.”

Kit really can’t believe that he just sighs and doesn’t fight it any further. It continues on like that for a week before Kit, realizes with a heavy heart that the two have become so close that there wouldn’t be any separating them.


	2. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon's being bullied, and Derek comes to his rescue

Simon’s seven the first time Derek comes to his rescue. He’d been targeted by a couple bullies that pushed him a lot. Derek would lick the bruises that formed, but he wasn’t allowed into the school to protect his friend. It’s a lucky break when the two bullies target Simon after school, outside. Well, lucky for him, not so much for the bullies.

Derek had been waiting for Simon to come out; he was always as close to the school as he could be without getting animal control called on him. When the two bigger boys pushed Simon, Derek saw his opportunity to finally be able to defend his friend from his tormentors, and he took it.

Simon fell to the ground, tears already in his eyes as Derek ran across the playground, skidding to a stop between Simon and the bullies. He snarled at the bigger boys, making sure they knew he meant business. No one was going to hurt his friend, and he was ready to defend Simon in whatever way he could.

Instead of putting up a fight, like Derek expected them to, the two bigger boys took off as fast as they could. They reminded Derek of dogs that were all bark with no bite, running with their tails between their legs when an actual threat came along. He would’ve thought people big enough to mess with Simon, would be big enough to try messing with him.

Simon wrapped his arms around Derek, quietly whispering his thanks. Derek gently licked the scuffed up side of Simon’s face. For a terrifying moment, he wanted to tell Simon that if he fought back, the bullies would run away with their tails between their legs for him as well. Then he realized, Simon probably had at first. Simon wasn’t an easy target; he was just too small.

The walk back was filled with Simon, petting Derek and dotting on him, his hero. It made Derek feel proud, like he could actually do something for the little boy that let him live in his house and sleep in his bed and went through the torture of baths with him, and even fed him his own food when Kit wasn’t looking. He liked that feeling.

Kit was home when the boys finally made it back, and with his usual grin, Simon raced into his father’s arms, “Dad! Dad! Guess what. These two boys were being to mean and pushing me, and then Derek came just tearing across the playground, and he growled at them, and they ran away so fast; they were so scared. Bet they won’t pick on me again!”

Derek hid behind Simon’s legs, embarrassed and a little bit proud of the way Simon was bragging about him to their father. Simon just laughed at him, while Kit peered around his son’s side to look at the wolf pup with approval and a hint of worry. Derek was used to a little worry, now, but the approval made him swell up even more with pride. He would do everything he could to make sure Simon stayed safe. It was his job now.


	3. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Simon's eight, a new boy shows up at school.

Simon’s eight when a new boy shows up. To Simon, there’s something vaguely familiar about him. He’s dark haired and tall for his age with bright green eyes. The teacher introduces him to the class as Derek, like Simon’s puppy. But this boy isn’t his puppy; he’s a boy like Simon.

Still the boy sits right beside Simon without the teacher telling him to and flashes Simon a soft, shy smile. They don’t speak the whole time, though Simon really wants to break the teacher’s no talking rule. Every time Simon even opens his mouth, the new boy gives him a look, and Simon closes his mouth again. So by recess, he’s bursting.

“Hey! Where’d you come from? I’m Simon, by the way!” The boy gave him a soft smile and shook his head, cutting off the rest of Simon’s babble. Instead, the new boy passed him a little note: Don’t talk.

“Oh, you don’t talk? That’s okay, because I love to talk. So I can talk, and you can listen.” And Simon chattered on with the boy not saying a word, but paying close attention any ways. Some of the other kids offered the new boy to play with them, but he just shook his head and went back to listening to Simon.

At the end of the day, Simon runs out of the school, eagerly searching for his puppy. Derek’s always there waiting for him. The new boy was walking away, and Simon waved goodbye to him, happily. Derek hadn’t shown up. For some reason, Simon was getting more upset with each passing moment of his puppy not appearing.

He was almost in full blown tears, when Derek barreled into him, gently licking his cheek. Simon laughed and held him, “Why’d you take so long getting here? Don’t make me worry like that again. You’re my puppy.”

Derek seemed very apologetic for it. He stayed glued to Simon’s side even more than usual for the rest of the night. The next day the new boy, left early.


	4. Nine

They’re nine when Simon wakes up to the new boy nudging him. His puppy’s gone to be replaced by this boy that has never spoken a word to Simon. Simon doesn’t even know where the new boy came from. It’s early and not helping Simon’s mood; he always hated getting up early.

The new boy’s looking at him apprehensively as if he can sense that Simon might not be in the best mood. He stares at the pillow, instead as he whispers, hoarse and barely audible, “I gotta tell ya somethin’, but you can’t tell anyone.”

“Why are you in my room? Where’s Derek- my puppy?” Simon demanded, keeping his voice low. If the boy had done something to his puppy… well, Daddy had always told him to scream as loud as he could if he was in trouble. What was more trouble than his puppy being gone?

The boy looked up at Simon, tilting his head in confusion, “I’m Derek. That’s what I was gonna tell ya. I can be a wolf or a boy; I’m a shifter, but people aren’t supposed to know. It’s bad. They killed my parents because of it. So no one can ever know, cuz then they’d kill me too. But I wanted to tell you because… because I felt bad for hiding it.”

Simon gaped for a moment. It made sense in his little mind. The new boy always seemed familiar, had the same name as his puppy, and left earlier- obviously so his puppy could be there on time, so Simon wouldn’t freak out again. His poor puppy looked so scared. Simon made a promise to keep him safe as he wrapped his arms around the other boy, “I won’t. I won’t ever tell. You’re my puppy, and I’m not going to let anyone take you away.”

Derek smiled, relaxing into his one and only friend. By the morning, Derek was back in wolf form with Simon’s arms still around him, and during the day, Derek talked more, hesitantly talking to other boys that Simon happily drug over. Derek was still Simon’s protector, even more so with his secret out, making the two boys inseperateable. 

“Hey, Derek. Where’d you stay before you went to school with me?” Simon asked one lazy day as they watched clouds. Derek smiles.

The next year, Derek shows Simon his hideout. They skipped school. Kit isn’t happy.


	5. Twelve

When Simon’s twelve, he starts getting interested in girl. He hasn’t started really dating yet, just holding hands. And the girls really like him. Derek changes, too. He stops hanging out with so many people; there’s just Simon now. Simon doesn’t know what else to do than hold on to his puppy even tighter. Kit’s noticed. He figured it would happen at some point.

The beginning of the confrontation begins at dinner with Simon picking at his food. He keeps glancing at Derek, who’s lying beside him, intentially not looking at Simon. Kit sighs, putting his fork down, “I think we should look into getting Derek where he belongs, Simon. He’s a wild animal; they’re meant to live in the wild.”

Simon scowls at him, but he doesn’t say anything. Saying something could break the promise he’d made to Derek three years ago, and while he might be a little mad at Derek, he’s not that mad. There isn’t another word said through the rest of dinner, but before going to bed, Simon gives his dad a kiss with a whisper, “Thanks. I think I know what to do now. One of my friends have been acting weird, and it was bugging me. He really likes Derek, though.”

That night, the moment Simon’s sure his dad is asleep, like 65%, but that’s good enough, he shakes his puppy, motioning for him to shift. Derek glares at him, but he shifts for his friend, “I’m fine. Just go to sleep.”

“No. What’s going on with you? You’re acting differently; you keep glaring at the people that hang out with me. Why?” Simon pressed, feeling on the verge of tears. Dad couldn’t be right about Derek having to leave him, right?

Tears were starting to sparkle in Derek’s eyes, but he turned away so Simon couldn’t see. For the worst moment, Simon feared that Derek would just run off. Try explaining that one to his Dad. But then Derek spoke, hoarse and hunched away from Simon, “You’re going to end up forgetting me. You have all these people wanting to constantly be around you, friends, crushes…”

“None of them change like you. None of them are always with me, or protecting me from the people who don’t like me. They have nothing on you, Derek. You’re still my puppy. I don’t want you to go away.”

“I’ll always be your puppy. It’s just a matter if you’ll still want me,” Derek whispered, rolling back over. Simon took the opportunity to hold on to his puppy as tightly as he could. Derek rested his head against the shoulder of the smaller boy, “And I don’t want to leave, either. I don’t ever want to leave. You’re all I have.”

“And you’ll always have me. You’ll always be my puppy. I’m not ever letting go of you,” Simon promised faithfully.


	6. Thirteen

They’re thirteen when Derek makes another confession in a much different way. He’d been thinking about it for a while and was still scared that Simon would be mad, reject him, something like that. On the other hand, Simon always got upset if he thought Derek was hiding something from him or if Derek started to pull away. It was better to just get it over with. So he shook Simon awake.

Simon looked at him groggily. Derek couldn’t get the words past his lips, couldn’t speak. Simon was staring at him expectantly, and the words were stuck in his throat. He was panicking, and the only way he could think of to get out was… He worked up every nerve he had and pressed his lips against Simon’s. After a moment, Simon pulled away, blinking at his friend, still half-asleep, “What was that for?”

There wasn’t any judgement in Simon’s voice, and a yawn quickly followed. Still Derek turned away, burying his burning face into the cool pillow. He kept waiting for the hammer to drop, but his voice was sort of back, and he mumbled into the pillow, half hoping that Simon won’t hear him, “I don’t like girls.”

Simon poked him until Derek finally looked at him. There’s an unfamiliar expression on Simon’s face as he checks, “You like me? Like, like me like me?”

Derek nodded miserably. Instead of something akin to disgust, Simon pressed his own lips against Derek’s, surprising him. It doesn’t take long, though, before he relaxes into the moment, feeling a brief moment of peace. Simon pulled away with his signature grin, “See? That’s nice.”

Somehow, his arms have gotten around Derek, and he stares into Derek’s eyes, completely serious, “I’m not going to tell you to leave just because you have a crush on me, so don’t think like that. I hate it when you do.”

Derek smiled sadly, ducking his head from Simon’s penetrating gaze, “But you don’t like me like that. It’s okay.”

Simon kicked him under the blankets, “Think I’d keep sharing a bed with you if I didn’t? You’d be sleeping on the floor in a doggie bed. It’s a different kind of like than with the girls, but it’s a like, all the same. Now stop trying to tell me how I feel. Calm down and go to sleep.”

Derek grinned at his friend, his crush before shifting back and obeying.

They’re fourteen when Kit finds out that Derek’s a werewolf.


End file.
